The New Slayer
by VampSlayer1
Summary: Chapter 6 is here
1. The Arrival

This is the story of what life was like for the Scoobies after Buffy died and when a new slayer is being sent to Sunnydale

This is the story of what life was like for the Scoobies after Buffy died and when a new slayer is being sent to Sunnydale. This slayer is the first male slayer.

"Giles, when is the new slayer supposed to come?" Xander asked curiously.

"The Council has informed me that my new slayer will be here shortly, probably in the day or two," the watcher replied back.

The six of them including Spike were sitting in the magic shop talking matters over. The Scoobies had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new slayer for days now. During this time, they set and had Buffy's funeral and took care of slaying duties. 

"I wish Buffy didn't die," said Anya

"We all do Anya," Willow told her, "But there is nothing we can do about it."

" I know, but first her mom had to die and now Buffy," exclaimed Anya.

"Will you all just stop talking about the bloody slayer!" Spike shouted.

Just then the phone rang and Giles walked over to pick it up. Two minutes later he put the phone down.

"Who was that?" questioned Tara. 

"The Watchers Council," the man answered back, "They said the new slayer should be arriving in town very shortly."

As the train pulled into Sunnydale Station, the slayer wondered what his new watcher and living in Sunnydale, AKA the Hellmouth, would be like. He got off the train and looked at the direction the council had given him about where Mr. Giles's magic shop was. 

When he finally reached the magic shop, he opened the door and walked in. The Scoobies all turned to look at him.

"You must be Mr. Giles's," the slayer said to the older man.

"Yes, actually I am," he replied back.

"And who might you be?" Xander asked.

"I am the new slayer who was assigned to this town by the Watcher's council," the slayer replied.

The Scoobies just sat in their seats looking confused at the slayer.

That was chapter one. I hope to have other chapters shortly.


	2. The Battle with Vampires

Chapter 1

The Battle with Vampires

The new slayer has just arrived at the magic shop and the Scoobies are a little confused.

"Why is everyone looking at me funny?" the slayer asked. He was now confused too.

"Hey Giles, I thought all slayers were bloody girls," Spike asked Giles.

"There is no harm in a male slayer, he might even be stronger than a girl slayer," Giles told all of them, "Why don't we introduce our selves to him."

"Hey, I'm Jake ," the slayer replied. 

Giles introduced everyone by pointing at them, "That is Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and finally Spike."

Jake replied, "Nice to meet all of you."

Xander whispered to him so no one could hear, "Just don't kill Spike, he's a vampire, but a big help."

Meanwhile in the sewer, a group of vampires were talking.

"Let's attack the slayer's friends, now that she's dead, there is no one to protect them," the leader shouted to the group, "We shall attack an hour after sunset."

All the vampires started cheering when a mysterious demon appeared from behind the leader of the vamps.

"So there is no slayer," replied the demon in a low scratchy voice.

The vamps stopped cheering and faced the demon and the leader turned around to face the demon.

"I am Grogorf," the demon shouted, "I served the Great Glory, and when I heard that she didn't return from this world I came here and found her body. I'm here to avenge her death."

"The one who killed the god was probably the slayer, but she is dead," the leader told the demon, "But she had friends to help her."

"Good, I will kill them, with your help," Grogorf said, "I will return a little after sunset." 

With that he turn and disappeared into the shadows.

Back at the magic shop, the six were telling the new slayer about Sunnydale and its dangers. 

"We have been here for a while," Willow told them all, "It's getting dark out."

"Jake, you should start getting some weapons together for your first patrol," Giles told him, "Xander, you and Spike will go with Jake and show him the vampires areas."

"No problem Giles," Xander said back to the man.

Jake, Xander, and Spike got two cross bows, several stakes, holy water, and crosses. They opened the door and walked out.

"Good luck," Willow shouted to them out the door.

Just as they were walking down the street, two vampires walked out of an alleyway. They were both males with long hair, one was tall and the other was short, and they were dressed like cowboys.

"Where do you think the three of you are going?" the shorter one said to them.

"To slay you and your friends," answered Xander.

Jake backed behind Spike and Xander and pulled three stakes, a cross, and a bottle of holy water out of his bag. He put the cross in one pocket and the bottle of holy water in the other.

"Don't make us bloody kill you," Spike shouted at the two vamps.

"I'd love to see you try," the tall vamp told Spike.

Suddenly four more vampires walked out of the alley and ten appeared behind them. The three guys were surrounded.

"What do you think the chances are of us coming out of this alive?" Xander asked Spike.

"I'd say the chances are very slim," he replied back.

Jake just stood there quietly like nothing was happening. He didn't even look the slightest bit scared or nervous. 

"I wish someone was here to help us," Xander said aloud.

As if on cue Giles, Willow, Anya, and Tara came running out the magic shop with stakes in hand.

"Stay back!" Willow yelled at the vampires as she waved a cross at them.

"Good job vampires," a voice came from the alley, "I knew I could count on you to get the slayer's friends for me."

The Scoobies turn to see a large demon came out from the shadows of the alley and face the vampires. The demon was very tall, and had huge muscles. It stood on two legs like a man and carried a staff in his right hand. 

Jake gave a stake to both Spike and Xander. The vampires saw this and lunged at the group. The two that came at them, Jake staked them with incredible speed and accuracy. The group could hardly believe their eyes. They could barely even see Jake's hand move. 

The seven of them dusted several vampires until the demon told the remaining to back off.

"It's my turn!" the demon shouted, "I want to fast the fast man by myself," 

The demon turn to face Jake then ran at him.

What will happen to Jake during his battle with the demon and what will happen to the rest of the group. Will he win or lose. You will have to find out in the next chapter of The New Slayer.


	3. The Slayer in Action

The Slayer in Action  
  
When I left off in the last chapter, the Scoobies and the new slayer were fighting vampires. Then the demon wanted to challenge the slayer.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to destroy you and your friends because the slayer killed the Great Glory!" the demon yelled at Jake.  
"I'm gonna kill you for coming here and bothering this town and for trying to kill my new friends!" Jake shouted back.  
The demon charged at Jake, but he jumped over the demon and started punching it in the back. The demon turned around and hit Jake with his staff. Jake flew through the air and landed on his back.  
"Spike, go get Jake that giant hammer," Giles yelled at Spike.  
"How am I supposed to lift it, it's very heavy," Spike yelled back.  
Giles wondered how they were going to get the hammer to Jake. He figured there was no one who could lift it. Jake was still lying on his back. The giant demon charged out him again but Jake rolled out of the way. The demon ran straight into the side of a building and bricks fell on him covering him completely.  
"Jake run into the magic shop and get the hammer, Anya, go in and show him where it is," Giles shouted at both of them.   
Jake and Anya ran in the shop. Seconds later, Jake came out with the hammer in hand. He ran over to the pile of bricks where the demon lay underneath. Suddenly bricks flew everywhere and the demon was standing there ready to attack the slayer. He swung his staff at the slayer and Jake flew the air for the second time. Just then a neighbor walked outside because he heard the fighting. The demon turned at the noise of the approaching man and pulled out a sword. He swung the sword at the man. A second later, the man was lying on the ground dead, without his head attached to his neck. The man's blood was leaking all over the sidewalk.  
"That was so unnecessary, you big oaf!" Jake yelled.  
He swung the hammer at the demon hitting him right in the head. Jake kept hitting it until it started bleeding. Jake took one more swing at hit it right it the chest. The demon flew through the hole in the wall it had made earlier. When Jake was sure that the demon wasn't getting up soon, he ran over to help his new watcher and friends with the vamps.  
"Only one vamp left," Jake said to himself as he threw the stake at the vamp hitting it right in the heart. It turned to dust, that blew away in the small breeze.   
"Aaaaahhhh," someone screamed.   
He turned around and saw the demon running away. Then he saw who was screaming, it was Anya and Tara. The demon had them in his arm. Jake ran after him and jump-kicked him in the head. He then swung the hammer at the thing's back causing it to fall.   
"No one runs from the slayer and gets very far," Jake shouted at the creature as he smashed the hammer at its legs.  
The demon put Anya and Tara down and came at the slayer. Jake jumped over the demon. While in the air, he smashed the hammer at its head causing to fall once again. It got up quickly and punched Jake causing him to fly into the side of a building. The demon turned and ran away.  
"You haven't seen the last of me slayer!" it shouted at Jake.  
  
Later that evening, the seven of them were sitting at a table in the magic shop.  
"So Mr. Giles, what happened to your old slayer, I heard she was quite a fighter?" Jake asked the watcher.  
He looked at the slayer not wanting to talk about what had happened to Buffy because it made him upset.  
  
  
  
Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope to have chapter 4 shortly.  
  
  



	4. The Story of Buffy

The Story of Buffy  
  
This chapter is mostly talking. There are a lot of quotes in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me start at the beginning," Giles told the slayer, "I met Buffy five   
years ago. She had just moved here from Los Angeles. She had fought many   
vampires and demons in the last five years. She faced many evil things. Buffy   
was one of the best slayers. She saved the world many times."  
"She must have been very stronger, quick, and smart." Jake said.  
"Oh she was, she outsmarted many demons," the watcher told him.  
"Buffy was also a great friend. She stood by us, and we stood by her,"   
Willow added.  
"The worst things that she went through were her mother's death, almost   
losing her sister to a Hell God and choosing between letting her sister or   
herself die to save the world." Xander said, "And she saved my life many times."  
"She saved all our lives," Anya added.  
"Buffy died because her sister's blood unlocked the gates so that Glory   
could get back to her world. She didn't want her sister to jump into the vortex   
so she did. A while before this incident, Buffy went on a special quest. She   
learned that she had a gift, and that gift was death. That was what made her   
jump into the vortex to save our world and every other dimension." Giles told   
him.  
They all sat in silence until Jake broke the silence with a question.  
"Well, what ever happened to Buffy's sister?"   
"She is in L.A., visiting Angel and Cordelia." Xander told him.  
"Who are Angel and Cordelia?"  
"Cordelia was Xander's ex-girlfriend and Angel is well, a vampire, Buffy's   
old boyfriend," Willow told him, "Angel is a good vampire though."  
"Well, it's getting late," Giles told everyone, "We should all be getting   
home. Jake, Xander has an old apartment a few blocks from here, you can stay   
there. Xander will show you where it is."  
Everyone said good night and left the magic shop to go home. Xander and   
Anya took Jake to their old apartment. This was to be his hopefully temporary   
apartment.  
Meanwhile in another dimension, Buffy, was floating, through empty space.  
Where am I? She thought to herself, I thought I was supposed to die   
when I jumped through the portal.   
She wanted to be with her mom now. She began to yell out her mom's name.   
There was no answer. She was all by herself in this weird dimension, that she   
thought was heaven. It suddenly hit her. She realized she was in the lock that   
the key was supposed to open. She wondered if she was going to be stuck here   
forever.  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 4, I hope you like it. Will Buffy escape from the lock   
she is in or will she escape. Find out in chapter 5 of The New Slayer.  
  
  



	5. Double Crosser

Double Crosser.  
  
  
  
In the apartment, Jake, was thinking about his new friends, Buffy, and his new watcher. They are all fools he thought to himself. He knew that it would be a while before they would figure out that he was a vampire, and not the slayer. How stupid are they. They know that the Chosen One is a girl and not a guy.   
While he was on the train, he saw the new slayer. He walked to the back of the train. The girl grew suspicious and followed him. He hid behind some luggage and when the slayer walked in, he attacked her. He had killed her, then through her body out of the back of the train. He found out where she was headed and went there.  
He smiled to himself as the thought of killing the slayer came into his head. He would keep up with the slayer act for a while and when the time was right, capture the kids and the watcher. Then he would give them to the demon that attacked earlier.  
  
The next day, everyone was at the magic shop except for Spike and Willow. Willow was busy working on some spells and could not make the meeting. As for Spike, he could not go out during the day.  
They were discussing the attack with the demon and vampires, when the phone rang. Giles walked over and picked it up. It was the Watchers Council.  
"So Rupert, how the new slayer doing," one of the members asked.  
"He is doing fine. He had an encounter with a demon last night and..."   
"Whoa! Hold on! What do you mean 'he'? You know that all slayers are girls," he said to Giles.  
"This slayer is not female," Giles told him.  
"You must have either a vampire, or a demon," he told Giles, "Be careful."   
"I will, and I'll get to the bottom of this. Thank you and good-bye."  
Giles hung up the phone and went back to the group. He told everyone that it was the council. They wanted to know how the slayer was doing. He left out everything about Jake not being the slayer.  
  
Meanwhile, in her dorm, Willow was sitting on her bed working on some spells, when the phone rang. It was Giles.  
"Hey Giles. What's wrong?"  
"I just got a call from the Watcher's Council about Jake. He is not the slayer. We figured he's either vampire or a demon. He could be out to kill us all. Could find a spell to keep him away from our homes."  
"Sure Giles. No problem. I'll get on it right away."  
"I didn't tell the others yet, but I will shortly. Good luck with the spell. Good-bye"  
Willow hung up the phone and got out the book with the repelling spell in it. She hadn't used it since Spike fell in love with Buffy.  
Willow! a voice shouted in her head.  
"Who's there?" she answered back with a shaky voice.  
Willow! You have to help me! I have to get out of here! The voice shouted again.  
"Who are you?" she asked again,  
It's me! Your best friend! it said again.  
"Buffy?! But your dead, we found your body after you jumped. You can't be alive."   
I thought I was supposed to die too. I think I'm in the key's lock. Everything is all white and I'm floating. You have to get me out of her.  
"I'll try Buffy, but it may take a while."  
OK! I'll just keep floating. Just don't tell anyone that I'm not dead, OK?  
  
  
  
  
Well that wraps up chapter 5. I just had to make Buffy come back. I mean she is the best. If you wanna know if Willow succeeds in bringing her back, you'll have to wait. I hope to have chapter 6 in a couple days.  
  



	6. Angel, Cordelia, and Dawn

Angel, Cordelia, and Dawn  
  
  
  
  
"Are we almost at Sunnydale," Dawn asked Angel.  
"Five minutes" he replied back.   
The three of them were on the train to Sunnydale to take Dawn back. They were also considering on staying and helping the gang get use to life without Buffy. Angel, who missed Buffy with all his heart, was devastated to hear of her death. He didn't even get to say good-bye to her.  
A few days after she died, Giles called and asked him to take care of Dawn for a week or two. Dawn helped out his group a little, but sometimes she got in the way. He and Cordelia had decided to move back to Sunnydale and help the group.  
Just before the train reached the station, Cordelia asked him if he thought the new slayer would be nice. Angel hadn't even thought about a new slayer. He forgot that when a slayer dies, a new one replaces her. Right then, he vowed not to fall in love with this slayer.  
After the trio got off the train, they start towards the magic shop. Angel followed the directions Giles had given him on the phone. They reached the shop by noon and walked in.   
"Angel, Cordelia, nice to see you again." The watcher said, "Dawn, welcome back."  
"Where's the new slayer, I want to see if she is as tough as Buffy." Dawn shouted.  
A few seconds later, Spike, Xander, and Jake came from the other room.   
"Who's that?"   
"That would be the slayer. His name is Jake."  
"I thought all slayers were girls."   
"That is what all of us thought too."  
Dawn was looking at Jake, wondering how come he was the slayer and not a girl.  
"Angel, could I speak with you in the back?" Giles asked   
When they were in the training room, Giles told Angel all about his phone call with the council and that Jake wasn't the slayer. He told Angel that only Willow and he knew.   
Just then the back door opened and Willow walked in.   
"Giles, could I borrow a book about how to open doors to different dimensions?"  
"What for Willow?"  
"I was doing a spell and accidentally opened a portal. It sucked in one of my books and I have to get it back," she lied to him.  
He left the room and came back with the book in his hands. He handed her the book and told her to be careful and not let any demons out. She left and Giles and Angel went back to their conversation. Little did they know, that a little sneak was listening in on their conversation. He knew that the watcher had figured out his secret.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That chapter was a little shorter than the others. I really didn't have much to write about Angel and Cordelia. Chapter 7 will be up shortly.  



End file.
